codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
F.L.E.I.J.A.
The Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (F.L.E.I.J.A.) is a "Heavy Strategic Anti-strongpoint Neutralize Warhead" developed by In Vogue under the leadership of Nina Einstein. Nina Einstein was also able to develop a countermeasure for the F.L.E.I.J.A. known as the F.L.E.I.J.A. Eliminator. Background Initially under development in Ashford Academy by Nina Einstein, it was Nina's personal research on the possibility of using as viable source of fuel. Lloyd Asplund later took an interest and provided her with sakuradite to further her research. Following Princess Euphemia's death, she created a makeshift nuclear reactor fortified with sakuradite, intending to detonate it and take out all of Tokyo in a misguided attempt to kill Zero and avenge Euphemia. However, it failed to explode. After being recruited as the chief of the In Vogue development team, she continued her research into nuclear power; however, the earlier prototypes all failed to achieve her desired result. She eventually created her first working prototype, dubbing it F.L.E.I.J.A. She mounted the first one on the Lancelot. Suzaku Kururugi then detonated the prototype in the middle of the Tokyo Settlement, killing over 35 million people. A month afterward, the Toromo Agency managed to mass-produce them and mounted several of them on Schneizel's sky fortress, the Damocles. Properties It is a bomb of an unknown type, developed using sakuradite to cause a tremendous collapse effect obliterating all matter within its area of effect. It has the destructive power of fifty mega-collapse effects and is reinforced with sakuradite by twenty units. Its range is at least 3,000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 1,300-meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 5,000 to 8,000 meters. The succeeding bombs created by the Toromo Institute, however, removed Nina's limiter, giving ten times the set range. Sequence # Sakuradite Explosion Sakuradite within the F.L.E.I.J.A. is detonated in mid-air. # Nuclear Fission The immediate energy caused by the sakuradite explosion then causes a nuclear fission reaction. # Folkvangr Field Creation The collapse effect starts at the creation of a Folkvangr Field. # Sessrumnir Sphere Expansion The collapse effect known as the Sessrumnir Sphere expands until it reaches its set range capacity. # Sessrumnir Sphere Reduction and Vanished (Space Transfer) The Sessrumnir Sphere then rapidly reduces until it vanishes, along with everything caught inside the sphere. Air rushes to fill the space that the sphere (along with all matter absorbed into it) once occupied. This effect also damages nearby units and vehicles. Trivia -The name F.L.E.I.J.A. is a reference to the Norse goddess of love and magic in Nordic mythology. Furthermore, the name "Sessrumnir" and "Folkvangr" were also based on two places where the goddess rules. Folkvangr is a field where slain warriors would go after their death and is ruled by Freyja. While Sessrumnir is the hall where the goddesss resides. -The F.L.E.I.J.A. is an obvious reference to the atomic bomb, which Albert Einstein '''helped to create, whilst Nina '''Einstein created the F.L.E.I.J.A. -The human damage caused by F.L.E.I.J.A. on the Tokyo settlement (10 million civilians killed and 15 other million wounded) are similar to those (between 11 and 13.6 million dead and 10.3 to 14.6 million wounded) that could actually be caused by Tsar Bomba (the most powerful nuclear weapon existing) if it were to be dropped on the real city of Tokyo, according to the website Nukemap. Category:Technology